


How To Have an Impromptu Coffee Date

by slippingfromreality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, also .... Cassie is Dean's ex fyi, everyone is in college!, i dunno, it's just a typical coffee shop thing okay I just needed to write something, just read it!!, like it ended badly, well except Gabe the coffee shop owner obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippingfromreality/pseuds/slippingfromreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's just a college kid, minding his own business, thinking of his brother who's far away in Stanford, ordering some coffee from a slightly-irritating blonde little barista when BAM!! The annoying ex, Cassie, runs in and basically bites his head off for existing!!!<br/>Well, no. Maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration ... but he did freak out. So obviously he had to escape and pretend to be on a date with a complete stranger so she'd leave him alone.<br/>And of course the complete stranger just had to be perfect. Crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Have an Impromptu Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic on the internet ever, and I am a fragile soul. Bear that in mind when reading, if it totally sucks. I apologize if it does, anyway. I shall get better!!!! But I hope you like it, and I hope it doesn't suck. Comments (criticism included) would mean the world to me!
> 
> Geniet dit!! (that means enjoy c:)

Dean was a nervous wreck these days. Sure, he was always prepared for the fact that Sammy would go to college one day – heck, he even worked hard so it could be possible – but he always thought he’d be in the neighborhood then; taking odd jobs and staying close by so he’d be there if Sam suddenly needed him. Going to college himself was never part of the plan. He hadn’t even let himself dream about it. But uncle Bobby was a godsend, and here he was: majoring in mechanical engineering at KU while Sam went to Stanford, happy as a nerd in a library.

But Dean couldn’t help feeling so jittery … all his life it was just him and his brother against the world, and now Sam was so far away … and he was in this completely alien world called college, and … well, it was strange. Sam had reassured him again and again that he’d call if anything happened, and Dean knew he could take care of himself, so he really shouldn’t be worried this much.

Anyway. He was waiting in line at a coffee place close to his main classes that he had reluctantly started to like, despite the nosy and talkative owner, Gabe. It was nice, never too crowded, and had good prices for good coffee. Sam used to make the coffee at home, Dean sucked at it for some reason. His attempts always tasted like dishwater. He missed Sammy.

When he got to the front, the little blonde dude grinned happily at him and started on his usual order. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that the dude liked him – or, at the very least, desperately felt like befriending him – because he’d always try his best to chat with Dean, or make him stay. Dean never had time though; he was perpetually late for class. Today, however, seemed to be the exception.

“You know, Dean-o, if you really don’t like me that much, I think you’d like my baby brother a lot – you two would already have so much in common!” Gabe laughed, and Dean automatically rolled his eyes and suppressed a grin; starting to feel more relaxed than earlier.

He had just gotten his coffee when she walked in. He almost turned around unwittingly and looked her square in the face, but when he caught sight of those frizzy curls in the corner of his eye, he immediately and surreptitiously wove around the customers and into the deepest corner of the shop, and plopped down in the first open seat he could see, as naturally as possible.

Luckily, it seemed the gods had been smiling kindly upon him, for she didn’t seem to notice, and in the seat on the other side of his table sat a perfect dream of a man – a halo of black, messy hair framed a boyishly cute face with deep oceanic eyes, the brilliant blue of them enhanced by the thick-framed glasses he wore. Clark Kent held a steaming coffee cup in his hands that sat halted in its ascent, halfway to his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, in his best apologetic-yet-charming voice, “I would normally be the gentleman and ask you if this seat was taken, and then proceed to tell you about my little problem with my ex walking in and not having the guts to face her, but I was a little pressed for time. Also … I’m totally not making this up as some weird pickup-line or whatever. She’s actually, literally here and I’m freaking out; please don’t kick up a fuzz or anything, I promise I’ll leave as soon as she’s gone.” 

He looked pleadingly at the man, and was relieved when a quirky smile teased at the man’s lips. “It’s alright,” he replied with a deep, gravelly voice. Well, damn. This got even better. “I believe you. There is a girl in the order line looking your way; she has brown curly hair.”

Crap. He really hoped she’d see him with this attractive stranger, assume it was a date, and leave without acknowledging him. He grimaced. “That’s her. Please don’t tell me she’s gonna come over. She’s a journalism major, really nosy. Like, can’t-get-rid-of-her nosy.”

The man studied her for a moment, sipping at his coffee. He hummed. “She looks distraught. Perhaps she thinks you’re on a date—?” His eyes suddenly widened as he realized that that was exactly what she was supposed to think, and his gaze flickered nervously to Dean.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this. She’ll most probably leave soon,” Dean offered, suddenly afraid that the man was uncomfortable with the idea of being assumed to be on a date with Dean. Crap, what if he was homophobic?

“It’s alright; I’ve told you. You’re much more interesting than this cup of coffee, I assure you. Tell me a story, we should probably look deep in conversation. She’s not looking away,” the man said, watching him intently with those impossibly blue orbs, like his attention was focused firmly just on Dean. It made him nervous, but the idea of Cassie coming over and expecting him to introduce the stranger was worse. So he started blabbering about the first thing that always came to mind when he had to talk about himself: Sammy.

“Okay, this isn’t exactly a story, but … my little brother is a freshman in college this year and I’m really nervous. I mean, I know he’s gonna ace everything, he’s always wanted to be a lawyer and he's a gigantic genius, but I guess … I’ve always been able to keep an eye on him. It’s like, my job. He’s all the way in California and I’m not used to not having him around, you know?” 

The man had a strange expression with his head slightly tilted, and Dean realized how completely out of place that sounded to him, coming from a complete stranger. “I’m sorry,” he quickly offered, “I know I don’t make any sense at all, he’s just been on my mind all day, I guess …”

“Don’t worry,” the man said, smiling fully now. He was so beautiful. “I was just surprised. I suppose I expected a basic introduction, like your name and major and all … but that was better. You sound like a loving older brother.”

Dean almost slapped his own forehead. “Of course! An introduction, duh. I’m really sorry, I’m not normally such a mess … It’s just with seeing Cassie again and all …”

“Cassie?” the man asked, and if Dean wasn’t mistaken, there was humor in his eyes.

“What?” he questioned suspiciously. 

“It’s nothing,” the man replied, and he was fully chuckling now. “It just seems that fate has it out for you, running from one Cassie just to be brought to another. My brother sometimes calls me that.”

“Your brother calls you Cassie?” Dean huffed, incredulous. “That’s your name?”

“Castiel, actually,” he answers, “although, granted, that’s not much better.”

Dean was about to reply when Castiel’s expression shifted and he glanced at Dean in horror. “She’s walking this way!” he whispered urgently.

Dean didn’t give himself much time to rethink his actions, he had to take one last desperate risk to get rid of the infuriating girl, and so before he knew it, he was leaning over the table and pressed his lips against Castiel’s. The guy didn’t stiffen or pull away, miraculously letting a stranger kiss him, and brought his hand up to Dean’s neck. He tasted like coffee, with a hint of chocolate, and he felt perfect. But Dean couldn’t use him like this, a man like that deserved better than to be treated this way … and he pulled away, silently praying that Cassie had finally gotten the message. 

The man – Castiel – looked so good with his lips a little ruddy like that, and his winter blue eyes had a surprised sheen to them. Fuck Dean if he didn’t get to kiss this man again. He blinked at Dean, looked over his shoulder, and released a breath. ‘She’s gone,” Castiel said.

“Finally,” Dean muttered, before realizing his actions completely. “I’m really sorry, I had no right to do that, but as I said before I’m a pretty big mess and I was so not in the mood for her today, I just—…”

The smile, this time, was warm, and felt like it was meant only for Dean. “Trust me, it was no inconvenience. I am happy to help.”

Dean slumped back in his seat, relieved, and took a big gulp of his already cooling coffee. “I should probably go, then,” he muttered, hoping the disappointment wasn’t too evident in his voice.

“Actually …” Castiel said, and Dean tried not to be instantly engulfed in hope. “My brother keeps pestering me about meeting people and socializing and whatnot, and if you’d like, you could sit with me for another while so I can shut him up for once. I’m sure I could even then twist his arm for another cup of coffee.”

Dean’s confusion must have bled onto his face, because Castiel quickly followed that with, “He owns this shop.”

“Oh!” Dean laughed. Well, who’d have known … Gabe was right. He did definitely like his brother … “Yeah, I’d like that. Another cup of coffee sounds nice, too. Thanks, Cas.” He saw the glow that came to Castiel’s cheeks before he realized what he said, but it didn’t seem to bother the guy – and frankly, he’d call him Cas all the damn time if it got the blue-eyed man to blush like that.

“On one condition,” he suddenly said, turning serious.

Dean swallowed. “Which is?”

“You have to tell me your name as well.”


End file.
